


Light in your eyes

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [8]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark!Chica, Dark!Mark, Dragon!Chica, Ethan is a happy boy, Fluff, Light Angst, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mage!Ethan, Mark has flashbacks, little bit of sadness, mage!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: Ethan and Mark get in a little bit of trouble. It leads to Mark remembering things, and just a bit of foreshadowing.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm super late. I know I don't have a time set but I usually post in the mornings, I just got really busy. I also just needed a fun break, I might make this into a series of when they met and stuff, so if you want to see that feel free to tell me! And I've been getting really bad headaches lately so this is kind of my way of relaxing! Enjoy!!❤

"Mark. Mark. Mark! Maaaark! _**Mark!**_ " The dark mage growled low in his throat, causing the person sitting next to him to jump. "What asshat?" Mark hissed turning his head to look over his shoulder. The younger mage was jumping up and down excitedly, trying to read the words on a piece of paper he was holding. A dark shadow enclosed the ecstatic young boy, and suddenly he was in Mark's lap. The older man placed his chin on Ethan's head allowing himself to close his eyes. "What does it say?" The dark mage muttered. "Something about a _murderer_ near here." The light mage said eerily. Mark's eyes snapped open, and he peered over the blue haired boy's shoulder to read the poster. The dark mage's aura grew angrily as he read, threatening to hurt anyone near them, but Ethan's own aura grew around it calming it down slightly.

"Do you know them?" Ethan asked. Mark growled in response, rereading the information. The dark mage finally stopped looking over the poster and actually looked around. The older man's aura had drawn quite some attention to the two. Near the entrance of the pub a man was whispering to another, but he was staring straight at them. Then Mark noticed something else; the second man's eyes were an unnatural blue color. _Valory Gaurd_. "Welp time to go." The dark mage muttered. "Hm?" Mark glanced down, Ethan was painting on the poster with some random water color paints. The older man snorted before placing the light mage on his shoulders when he stood.

Immediately the man with the unnatural eye color stood, pulling out a sword from somewhere hidden. Mark pulled his aura back towards him, accidentally pulling some of Ethan's with it. The dark mage flicked his wrist towards the guard and almost like a whip his aura shot straight for the man. Mark didn't see the end to the man as he was suddenly surrounded by a shadow.

Once the darkness disappeared Mark was happy to say that his magic hadn't failed him. They were outside, towards the back of the pub, out of view of everyone inside who were probably more worried about the dead body on the ground inside. A dark grin spread across the older man's face at the vile thought.

The young boy on his shoulders then decided that it was about time he got down. He tried lifting his legs over Mark's shoulders but that only caused the older man to lose his balance and almost fall over, spitting out a string of curses as he steadied himself. The young boy stilled for a moment causing the dark mage to sigh with relief. The light mage smiled mischievously at the sound. Carefully he allowed his aura to lift him off the older man's shoulders. Ethan then slowly lifted his arms to be level with Mark's chest. When magic filled his hands he allowed it to flow outwards, in a stream of air.

When Ethan did this he expected Mark to turn to protect himself out of reflex when he heard the approaching gust of air, and he did. But what he didn't expect was for his aura to flare outwards, straight... for Ethan. 

Everything was in slow motion. Mark saw everything. The look of fear that flashed across the younger man's face. The way his eyes glazed over to an almost black color as soon as his aura touched him. Then time returned and the older mage felt a huge surge of power flow through him. Mark immediately called his aura back, once he did Ethan collapsed. The older man bolted as soon as the younger mage started to fall, pulling at the shadows to help him catch the boy. Thankfully they did.

This had happened once before, the first time the two mages met each other actually. Usually when his aura touched another person they would die, immediately. But Ethan was different. Ethan was a light mage, the only one in the entire _world_ , which caused Mark's magic to react differently to the boy. Instead of killing him... it would _possess_ him.

The older man was horrible back then. He was apart of an organization of people connected to the Dark Lord. Thankfully he was dead now, all thanks to the two polar opposites. Mark and Ethan. The only two who could control, and possess the magic of the void and the heavens, without dying.

When the dark mage realized what had happened he used it to his advantage, he used Ethan's own body, against his will, to harm his friends. Mark would gag if even the thought of using someone or something against it's will crossed his mind. Yet he used to do it every day.

Mark was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard shouting. When he looked up the dark mage saw hundreds of people running at them, with all kinds of strange weapons.

" _Shit_. Chica!" On cue the huge grey dragon landed beside him almost crushing Mark. Protectively the shadows once again wrapped around the younger boy's body as the dark mage placed him gently atop the dragon. Mark swiftly jumped up behind him, pulling Ethan into his lap before whistling, cuing Chica to take off. As she did the taller man thrust his left arm downwards, towards the oncoming crowd, causing a huge burst of dark red fire to leap forward, biting the army angrily before claiming them.

Mark glanced down at Ethan's unconscious body, sighing sadly, "I'm sorry Ethan. So very sorry. I'll get you back, I promise..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr at TreadLightlyBTS/treadlightlybts where I'm going to post behind the works/scenes stuff and my plans for things, if anything pops up I'll also probably put something there to warn you guys that I might not get a post done on time. You can also ask me some stuff or you can ask my OCs too! If I get requests for Crankiplier fics there I promise I'll post them here too, but I'll post writing with my OCs on my Tumblr so you can check those out too. Have a great rest of your day!!❤


End file.
